Series 3
Series 3 of Wolfblood was confirmed through the CBBC website and Twitter. Filming began in February 2014 (as confirmed on Twitter by some of the crew) and aired September 15th. It has been described on Twitter by Debbie Moon that it is 'Running on a tight schedule', so it could not be aired any earlier. Series 3 is currently airing on CBBC, Mondays and Tuesdays at 5pm. For the finale of this series, it has been mentioned to have a 'Happy ending', however these are mostly rumors. After a video was uploaded of the series 3 read through by Louisa Connolly-Burnham, there have been questions to whether Aimée Kelly will return as Maddy Smith or not. As she was not seen or visible in the room. However the cast, crew and Aimee have not confirmed or denied anything.But Aimee Kelly did in fact fail to return during Series 3 as she does not appear in the main cast role or even a cameo. Series 3 is set a couple of weeks after Maddy and her family left Stoneybridge. Friendships are tested to the limit and lessons are learned about trust, leadership and responsibility. Rhydian finds himself confronting new challenges, extreme danger as well as a mysterious conspiracy. He is heartbroken after the departure of Maddy and her family and his discovery about what happened to them turns his world upside down. Together with his non-Wolfblood friends Tom and Shannon, Rhydian must focus on life beyond school and Stoneybridge. Dr Whitewood reappears, still desperate to find evidence of werewolves. Jana returns from the wild pack in dire need of help, bringing with her Meinir, Aran and Rhydian's mother, Ceri. Rhydian’s estranged father also resurfaces bringing with him dangerous new foes. Rhydian discovers that supposed allies may not be what they seem and old enemies make their presence felt. As the series accelerates towards a climax he must unite his pack or their species will face extinction. Characters Main Characters * Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris * Leona Kate Vaughan as Jana (Vilkas) * Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe * Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly Recurring Characters * Shorelle Hepkin, Rachel Teate, and Gabrielle Green as The Three Ks * Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen * Niek Versteeg as Liam Hunter * Nahom Kassa as Sam * Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Tim Jeffries * Siwan Morris as Ceri * Alun Raglan as Alric * Cerith Flinn and Lisa Marged as Aran and Meinir * Dean Bone as Harry Averwood * Mandeep Dhillon as Dacia Turner * Letty Butler as Dr. Rebecca Whitewood * Lottie Rhodes as Gwyn * Jake Shingler as Cadwr * Robbie Farrell as Joe * Francesca Mango as Sian * Jacqueline Boatswain as Victoria * Jonah Rice as Ollie Former Characters * Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith * Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith * Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith On twitter Aimée Kelly replied to a fan saying "So many have asked this! I wish I could say but I'v been sworn to secrecy and am not allowed! ���� Love you all xxxx" After the finale (Moonrise) aired, Debbie Moon revealed that Aimee wanted to move on to other roles and that her return in later possible series is unlikely... Episodes # Ulterior Motives # Alpha Material # With Friends Like These # Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water # The Dark Ages # Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? # Wolves Amongst Us # Dark Of The Rune # The Cure # The Cult Of Tom # The Suspicions Of Mr Jeffries # Cerberus # Moonrise # Jana Bites (Episode takes place before and during the first episode) Theme Song The pictures of the theme song for "Series 3" has changed its images, because from Maddy's absence for the wild with her family (see "The Discovery") and has been replaced with new ones. Category:Wolfblood Series Three